


Rekall

by Only1onlysterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Total Recall (2012)
Genre: Action, Agents, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dreams, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Memories, Nightmares, Spies, may change rating, sterek au, synthetics, totall recall conversion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only1onlysterek/pseuds/Only1onlysterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Rekall, the company that can turn your dreams into real memories. </p><p>For a factory worker named Douglas Quaid (Derek Hale), even though he's got a beautiful wife (Kate Argent) who he loves, the mind trip sounds like the perfect vacation from his frustrating life - real memories of life as a super-spy might be just what he needs. But when the procedure goes horribly wrong, Quaid becomes a hunted man. Finding himself on the run from the police - controlled by Chancellor Gerard Argent, the leader of the free world - Quaid teams up with a rebel fighter (Stiles Stilinski) to find the head of the underground resistance (John Stilinski) and stop Argent. The line between fantasy and reality gets blurred and the fate of his world hangs in the balance as Quaid discovers his true identity, his true love, and his true fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wanted to read. The story is from the 2012 movie Total Recall only I changed the characters to Teen Wolf Characters lol. If you've seen the movie then you probably know how it's gonna go but I will change up the story a bit. Hope you enjoy this version and please feel free to comment, don't be harsh please this is my first, thanks :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doug/Derek 's POV

At the end of the 21st century, global chemical warfare left the planet nearly inhabitable. Living space is now Earth's most valuable resource. Only two territories remain: The United Federation of Britain and The Colony. Workers from The Colony travel through the planet each day on the only transport possible: 'THE FALL.'  
....  
"Wake up"

He hears a voice telling him to wake up. He feels pain, dizziness. He opens his eyes revealing him lying on the floor in a medical room. He pushes himself off the floor but suddenly his vision becomes unfocused and pain he now feels almost makes him fall back. He rights himself as much as he can. He looks around and finds a young man with him.

"I cut the power, we've got about 10 seconds before that alarm brings an entire team down here."

He gets confused of to what this man is even saying. The man then reaches back to his holster and takes out a gun.

"Here." The man whispered handing him the gun. "Let's go."

"Go." He replies reloading the gun as if he knew exactly how to.

He now feels a sense of danger as they both head out with guns for an exit. They stop near the door to check for any soldiers. He takes a look and finds dead men in the hallway. He sees no one alive so he looks to the young man and tells him to go. They start running, the young man leading the way. The halls are all littered with dead bodies, the lights flickering making it hard to see in his state. They turn to another hall that looks like a dead end only to realize that there's a hatch being opened at the end of the hall with synthetic soldiers headed towards them. The young man points his gun and starts shooting. Seeing that the man's bullets are barley affecting the synthetics, he pulls him into a room shooting the hatch closed. He then finds a window leading outside, their escape. He goes to open the window while the man gives him cover. The man sees a live soldier pointing his gun at the small window. The soldier shoots through the glass to get at least a shot at one of them. The man starts shooting back to give him more time to open the gated window. He finally opens it letting the young man go out first, the man then reaches for his hand to help him out and grabs a hold of it. The soldier's gunfire almost gets him, so he shoots back to get more time while he's still holding on to the young man's hand. Unfortunately the time he needed wasn't enough, a bullet blasts through their joined hands causing them to let go and making the young man slip off the ledge but he quickly grabs the man's arm before he falls off of a 'who knows how tall' story building. He then feels electrical wires surrounding him, trapping him but he still holds on to the man. 

"No, no, no." The young man uses as much strength to not let them take him away.

He can feel something pulling him, he knows he can't hold on much longer and that he'll have to let go.

"Let go, you have to go! Now!" He tells the young man.

"No, I won't leave you!"

"Let go." 

He looks into the young man's eyes and tells him one last thing. 

"I promise I'll find you, you have to go. Go!" He then lets go, now being dragged across the room and hits the hatch.  
....

He wakes up, heart pounding and body sweating from the dream he's been having every night. He takes a deep breath and relaxes. He sits up getting out of the covers so he can breathe better. He doesn't know why he keeps having these dreams and that man, who was he? He's never seen him before. 

"You had another nightmare?" His thoughts are interrupted by his wife of seven years, Kate. She reaches her arm over his shoulder pulling him for an embrace letting her soothe him to further relaxation.

"Yeah." He whispers.

"Baby, what am I going to do with you?" She asks him.

"I don't know." He sighs. 

He gets up releasing himself from her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks with a worried expression.

"There's nothing to talk about." He answers dryly.

He gets a glass of water and chugs it down.

"Same dream?" She asks.

"Mhhm." He confirms. "Same dream. Same time. I'm trapped, being chased. Can't get away. And then... I awake."

"And that's it? Just you? Nobody else?" She asks.

"Nah, just me." He's not sure why he lied about that to her. Maybe he's still trying to figure out who that man was.

"Is it me?" She asks.

"Is what you?" He asks confused.

"I don't know... you're alone, you can't get away. Is it us? Do I make you feel trapped?"

"No." He looks at her making sure she knows that's not true.

"I know this isn't exactly what we had in mind when we were younger but." She refers to the small flat they live in.

"This castle?" He says smiling remembering how he told her where they would live in when they were young.

"Who gets everything they fantasize about, right?" She says. "I've got you."

He smiles knowing she remembered too, remembered their fantasy.

"Come here." He tells her. 

She rises from the bed and meets him at the end of the bed. He holds her, caressing her cheek and looking into her eyes.

"It's just a dream... that's all it is." He kisses her, losing himself, forgetting everything from the dream. He hears a phone beeping interrupting them.

"Oh come on." She pulls away to retrieve her phone. "Shit."

"What is it?" He asks.

"Another bombing in the UFB, passenger train. God damn resistance." She swears. 

She grabs her medic uniform getting ready to help out those who were caught in the explosion.

"Ugh, I'm gonna have to catch the 6:30 departure. They're calling all emergency personnel to go up top." She grabs the last of her things and heads out. "I've gotta go." 

She turns around and walks to him.

"We'll pick this up tonight, ok?" She says.

He nods knowing that the 'dream' conversation isn't over. That's all he wants, for these nightmares to be over. She gives him a short kiss and goes to the door, she turns around to tell him to a get a little sleep. 

"Sleep scares me." He said 

"Well, dream of me." She smiled.

"Okay." He smiled back.

She then leaves with a final word.

"But not in these pants."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The young man is Stiles.


	2. Resistance

_'The bomb went off moments after commuters boarded.'_

Doug was fixing himself something to eat while he listened to the news, apparently this resistance is going out of their way to get to a point since this was their second or third attack.

_'We're being told that rescue teams are still searching for survivors. The death toll is at 144 and still rising, this marks the fourth attack in United Federation of Britain in as many months and all signs point to terrorist leader 'Stilinski' and his resistance movement.'_

Doug washes the dishes he used for his meal, in the middle of putting them away he hears the leader of The Resistance's voice through the television. The voice sounds familiar to him maybe from all the voice recordings the news has been releasing of him, but he feels like he heard it somewhere else.

     "The UFB exploits us, the workers of The Colony deserve equality. "The Fall" enslaves us all.' Stilinski addresses.

 _'Chancellor Argent pointed to this as proof that Stilinski does not seek a peaceful path to independence for The Colony but rather a prolong and bloody conflict. And with overpopulation figures in the UFB continuing to rise this could not come at a worse time. You recall the last attack occured six weeks ago. Federal Police has since tributed that bombing to Derek Hale, a former intelligence officer turned traitor now considered to be Stilinski's right hand man._ _No word yet as to weather Hale had a role in this morning's incident.'_

The news reporter's voice faded has he took his cup of coffee with him out to the balcony. Suddenly all these things feel so familiar, maybe his dream? He doesn't know. He stares out into the city lost in thought, the sun is about to set wich means that it's almost time for him to leave to work. He goes back in and  puts his cup in the sink not bothering to wash it and starts getting dressed. He heads out, now on his way to the transport. It's raining giving the streets a grim look but maybe that's how it has always looked. He then hears an advertisment that captures his interest.

     "Going somewhere? No? Well don't let that stop you.That fantasy that remains forever out of reach? Well, not anymore. At Rekall we'll provide you with the complete set of memories, all your own. Rekall, we can remember it for you."

He stares at the large electronic billboard considering on really going. Maybe they can take away the dreams or maybe find out what those dreams are. Either way he's not sure if he wants to go maybe it's better to leave it alone, but if he does what's to say that these dreams will never go away? He'll need some convincing.

....

He arrives at the transport at exactly the same time he arrives everyday, he somehow finds that weird. He heads to his gate just as the speakers told passengers to report to their designated gates. The station is heavy with securty since the bombing this morning, so little men, so much synthetic cops. Just as he's about to pass security scanners, he hears an uproar on the other side of Security.

     "Wake up to the truth! Argent is counting on your complancency, don't let them ship you across like cattle! Stilinski speaks the truth, "The Fall" enslaves us all!"

Doug whatches as they're being dragged away by police. Day by day more people seem to be joining and supporting The Resistance. Sometimes he would find graffiti plastered all around the streets and walls saying: Stilinski = Truth.

     "Hey buddy! You look like shit man."

     "Thanks." Henry his best friend since they were young and now coworker in the same company they work for.

     "No offense." Henry says.

     "I feel like shit, none taken." He greets Henry. "I ain't sleeping so well man."

Yes he does feel like shit, everyday of the week. He tries not be too noticeble around Henry and his coworkers but like always, he gets noticed.

 


	3. "The Fall"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really appreciate that at least some people like this, thank you. Comments and kudos appreciated whole heartedly :)
> 
> Doug/Derek

The Fall. A transportation from the UFB to The Colony. This is where Doug goes to get to work. The company he works for build synthetic troops for the police. He's been working there for so long he's starting to think why these troops are always in his dreams all the time. Doug sits in his regular seat as always. He wonders why they all sit in the same seats since day one. He's wondering about a whole of things lately, must be the 'I can't sleep at night without having nightmares of being trapped, chased by troops who keep shooting at you from every direction.'

Maybe he can set his mind if he did something different.

     "Hey, Henry?" Doug turns to his best friend next to him. "Ever wonder why we always sit in the same seats, for years now?"

     "I don't know? These seats, we have assess? Seems like the logical thing to do." Henry relpies.

     "I'm talking about us following the same routine, day after day, year after year, without even questioning it." Doug asks.

     "Wanna switch it up?" Henry asks.

Doug grins his agreement and both head to the seats opposite their regular ones. Doug feels some sense of peace doing this small but somewhat big change.

     "Oh yeah, much more happening in this side. Good call." Henry jokes.

     "Dick."

The rest of the workers start settling in. Doug sees the two guys that sit in the seats that they're sitting in and watch them take Henry's and Doug's seats without noticing the difference of the change. Doug finds this weird. Maybe they just don't care. Doug sighs as they start descending their way through the Earth's core and back up to the other side of the surface.

........

 

     ' _Despite recent talks between Chancellor Argent and the Colony's governor, the Chancellor has announce that he will be stopping all humanitarian aid to The Colony inlight of this morning's bombing.'_

Everyone in the transport has either been watching tv or reading, since it takes a while to get to the other side of the planet. Doug looks up from his book to the screen, he sees The Chancellor speak about his efforts of cleaning up the colony but that they have to stop their funds to them to start bolstering their Synthetic Federal Police Force. This terrorist attack has everybody on edge. That means more work for him and his fellow coworkers. Doug goes back to reading his book but soon stops for an announcement from the speakers.

     _ **Approaching core, please prepare for gravity reversal.**_

The gravity in the transport turns off and everything from spoons to books, bags, start floating around. Doug sees his book floating in front of him, he reaches for it noticing that his movements are slow. He grabs it and resumes his reading.

.......

They finally arrive to the United Federation of Britain. Once again through security and off to work. Security really has been elivated here.

     "Looks like that bomb set off a hell of a panic up here." Henry said.

Doug agrees, looks like there's a lot of synthetic troops and again little to no live men. It takes time to get through with so much security but they manage it.

Now in the locker rooms of work Doug debates with himslef if he should talk about Rekall with Henry. He gives up and goes for it, lets it all out.

     "Hey, what do you know about rekall?" He asks as they are putting on their uniforms.

Henry turns and gives him the 'are you serious?' look.

     "The mind changing shit?" Henry asks.

     "Yeah."

     "Do yourself a favor Doug, stay away from them." Henry says.

     "Why's that?" He asks.

     "Remember Travis from shift three? Went to Rekall for his bachelot party, wanted to be king of mars or some shit"

     "I'd love to go to mars." Doug defends.

     "Got himself lobotomized."

Doug can see now why Rekall might be a bad idea but he still feels like he should go.

     "Do you believe those stories?" He asks.

     "About recall?"

      Doug nods.

     "Yeah, I do." Henry says sarcastically.

     "Come on, you've never thought about it? Just a little bit?" Doug raises his hand to gesture the 'little bit' by putting his index finger and thumb together.

     "I don't need to think about it." Henry scoffs. "They'll mess with your mind, man. Ain't worth it."

     "Maybe I need my mind messed with."

Now that Doug knows that Henry disapproves, he can can seriouly say that he doesn't care what Henry says, he still wants to go to Rekall. The instructor comes along grabbing everyone's attention.

     "Alright listen up, we're starting double shifts again." Everyone in the room expresses their ungratifaication. "Hey, hey, hey, don't blame me. I don't wanna be here any longer than you do, ok? They've increased the production of police synthetics thanks to that shit this morning. So take all your complaints to Chancellor Argent.

Everyone stays quiet through the intructor's words.

     "Now, wich one of you upstanding assholes wants to train the new guy?" The intructor asks.

Through out the whole room everyone is saying

     'not me'.

.....

So there he is, doing his job, same as always. Even though Henry's disapproval wasn't what he was looking for. He still wanted some reason to go, a break, a vacation, anything. He bolts the synthetic, finishing some last touches and sends it on its way, he waits for a new one to bolt. He noticees the new guy struggling with his, he smiles and thinks about the first time he started here. He notices how the newbie is holding a piece of shard wrong.

     "Whoa, whoa, you don't hold it like that." He yells over the noise of machines welding and cutting parts for the troops.

     "Hold it here." Placing his hand above the synthetic's chest. "If you hold it there the syn shorts and then one of those bolts will shoot straight through your hand."

     "No shit huh." The new guy looks relieved about his warning but doesn't seem to believe him.

     "No shit." Doug shows him his left hand where a scar shows from one of the bolts that shot right through.

Now the newbie looks freaked.

     "Easier way to get a day off." Doug jokes.

     "Thanks."

They both get back to bolting the synthetics, the newbie getting the hang of it.

     "You know your friend was wrong by the way." The newbie says. "About Rekall?"

     "What, you've done it?" Doug asks curiously.

     "Been three times already." The newbie confirms.

     "Really?"

     "Best memories I have, a whole lot better than this shit."

Doug debates again. Should he go or not? Gain an experiance of a life time or keep living like this.

     "Hey." The newbie calls out. "Ask for Mac, ok?" The guy hands him a card. "You'll thank me later."

He stares at it for a moment, thinking and rethinking. Now convinced, he'll go after work.

**Douglas Quaid. Please report to factory operations.**

......

Doug heads to the office where the intructor works hoping to hear some good news.

     "Hey, any word?" Doug asks.

     "Matter in fact, I just heard." The intructor says.

Doug looks at his face, regret, sypathy...

     "Come on, don't leave me hanging." Doug says.

     "They're going for someone on the outside."

...And apology. Doug is disappointed, he takes a seat in front of the desk in defeat.

     "Look as far as I'm concerned, you're ten times more qualified than the zazzle they're bringing in" The intructor says.

     "Then what is it?" Doug asks. "Come on Marcs, I've been killing myself the last quarter. All those extra hours I've been doing, I'm exceeding my quota."

Well man, you know how it is?" Marcs says. "You're from The Colony, he's UFB. He's got a fancy eduacation and all the right connections."

     "Right... right." Doug says in disbelief. "Are you saying I'm stuck in the assembly line? I'm going to lose my mind."

     "I'm really sorry Doug, I've done all I can do."

     "Alright... thanks for trying." Doug leaves. He's seriously out of it, he can't take this much longer. He needs a break.

He needs Rekall.


End file.
